


Bigger

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Fighting over sizes, M/M, They are such children, relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah and Octavius try to find out who's bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger

In an effort to solve the disagreement, both men had removed their hats and shoes. 

Jedediah and Octavius stood back to back, standing up as straight a possible, trying to make themselves as tall as possible. 

It was all in vein, as no one could work out who was tallest of the pair, who collapsed to the floor, leaning heavily on each other, when told by Larry that they had to stop (though, to be fair, they had been trying for almost 3 hours). 

———

The next night, they continued on with their argument, though this time only verbally. Still, it got on nearly everyone’s nerves. 

———

The third night, Jedediah and Octavius had resorted to measuring the length of different limbs; arms, fingers, legs, feet, etc., in an attempt to be the largest. 

Unfortunately, the designers of the miniatures had made the two of them to exactly the same measurements. 

———

On the fourth night, Jedediah was slightly put-out.

“We have determined who’s the largest.” Octavius said with a smirk, pulling at his clothing, in an attempt to straighten it out better. 

Jed’s clothes were in a disarray, buttons of his shirt misaligned, and the red neckerchief not sitting around his neck. 

“He’s only a tiny bit bigger.” the blond mumbled, and trudged back over to his friend, a red blush spreading across his face.


End file.
